Through the Eyes of a Kitten
by tastykaromel
Summary: Through strange and bizarre means that the author is too lazy to fully explain, Kurt gets turned into a kitten. Yeah, you read that right.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through the Eyes of a Kitten 1/?  
>Author: tastykaromel<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, even the computer this was written on belongs to my boyfriend.<br>Summary: Through strange and bizarre means that the author is too lazy to fully explain, Kurt is turned into a kitten. Yeah, you read that right.  
>AN: Written for my Other: Animal box on my au bingo card

It was a beautiful, sunny day; the perfect day for McKinley High's school fair. There were booths and tents set up all around the football field with a few carnival rides in the middle. Kurt had driven down from Dalton for the day at the urging of Mercedes and Rachel and was very glad he had.

He'd been a little hesitant for fear that he might run into Karofsky, but his girls had reassured him that the jock hadn't thrown a single slushie after the Thriller Performance and had been on his best behavior ever since joining the glee club. Kurt hadn't asked what qualified as 'being on his best behavior' for Karofsky, but in the end it didn't matter. He and the girls had made nearly a complete circuit of the football field and hadn't seen a single letterman jacket.

Free from any potential tormentors the trio had spent the last 5 hours playing carnival games and watching cheesy skits put on by the teachers. Kurt had even let Mercedes cajole him into eating a little cotton candy, though he was sure he'd regret it during next morning's weight check.

By now, they were running low on energy (and spending money) so they'd agreed to just go on the Ferris wheel before heading to Mercedes for a night of musicals and nail polish. However, when they got in line to buy their ride tickets Kurt spotted a tent that he hadn't seen before.

Later, he would realize just how stupid it was that he obeyed the strange compulsion to step out of the line and go over to the tent without saying anything to Mercedes and Rachel, but at the time, it made all the sense in the world.

The tent was small and instead of the almost painfully bright, neon colors of the rest of the tents, this one was a dark purple with an odd, iridescent sheen to it. Kurt stepped into the tent and had to pause a moment to adjust to the sudden lack of light. Eventually, Kurt was able to make out a little, wooden table a few feet in front of him with an old lady sitting behind it. There was a crystal ball sitting on top of the table and Kurt started to turn to leave because he didn't believe in things like fortune telling, but he was stopped by the woman's voice.

"You doubt my abilities, young man," the woman's voice had an eerie quality to it and Kurt suddenly felt like offending her would be the worst possible thing he could do.

"Oh no," he said hastily. "I just don't have that much money left."

"Then because I can tell you have such a special soul, I shall answer you one question without charge."

Kurt didn't feel comfortable and he dearly wanted to go back out into the sunlight, but it seemed rather rude to turn down the woman's offer, so he moved forward and carefully sat down in the chair opposite the woman.

"I've never really done this before," Kurt said hesitantly. "What sort of question should I ask?"

"Anything you'd like to know about your future, my boy, where you'll be in ten years, what job you'll have, whatever you want. Though I must warn you, you may not like the answer I give."

Kurt thought for a few seconds, then said, "All right then, tell me about my true love."

The woman gave a husky chuckle, "I thought you might want to know that." Then she waved her hands over the crystal ball and Kurt was surprised to see smoke start to swirl around inside it. This must be a pretty high tech operation.

"I see a young man, a young man that you've already met." Kurt was impressed. He'd been expecting some cheesy line about a blond girl and a white picket fence. She must have noticed the 'I like my men like my coffee: tall, dark, and sweet' button on his shoulder bag, though how she'd been able to read it from that distance he had no idea.

"This man has very conflicted emotions," the woman continued.

"You mean he doesn't know if he likes me or not?" Kurt asked, finding himself drawn in despite himself.

"Oh no, he is quite sure on that, but he doesn't know how to handle his feelings or if he should tell you."

"What does he look like?" Kurt asked, curious to see if she could describe someone Kurt actually knew.

"He's a good dancer and has a nice smile."

Kurt sat forward at that. Blaine was a great dancer and he had a gorgeous smile. And ok, so he and Blaine had already been over this and decided it would be better if they just stayed friends, but a small part of Kurt was still hoping that maybe, eventually, they'd be something more than that.

"He has a strong interest in sports," the woman continued.

"Football?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Yes," Kurt heart rate picked up. "But I see he cares more about being on the ice," and then plummeted. Blaine had told him that he'd only gone ice skating once and it had been the worst experience of his life. Kurt actually felt himself get a little sad before he shook himself. He didn't actually believe in this stuff; what was he getting upset for?

The woman had had her eyes closed while she was telling the fortune, but she opened them now and looked at Kurt. He must have still looked a little sad because she reached over and comfortingly patted his hand.

"Don't worry, dear. You may not be able to see it now, but you will."

Kurt got shakily to his feet, suddenly feeling incredibly tired for some reason.

"Thank you very much. It was so kind of you to give me a free fortune," he said politely because he'd been raised right.

"Don't mention it. Oh and there's just one more thing," she cocked her head to the side, her eyes glittering in the dark. "I believe there's a paper you've forgotten about."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Then his eyes widen in shock as he remembered the week before his history teacher had announced an extra paper he wanted the students to write. Kurt hadn't had his planner on him at the time and had never written it down. He'd completely forgotten about it until just now.

"H-how did you know about that?" he whispered. The woman didn't answer, just gave him what would have been a sweet smile if not for the fact that her eyes were still glittering in that disturbing way.

Kurt turned and fled, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. He ran all the way back to where he'd left Mercedes and Rachel.

"There you are!" Mercedes cried. "Boy, where'd you disappear to? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Yes, we bought your ticket, but-,"

"Great," Kurt said shrilly, grabbing each girl by an elbow. "Let's go." He wanted to get as far away from that creepy woman as possible.

There wasn't any line for the Ferris wheel and Kurt quickly bundled the still protesting girls into a pod. As they rose into the air, he took several deep breaths to try and calm his heart rate.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked quietly, looking concerned.

"No, I've just had the scariest experience of my life." Then Kurt proceeded to tell his friends about what had happened while they'd been standing in line.

"And I still have no idea how she could have known about my paper," Kurt finished. "I didn't even remember it, how could she have known?"

"Wow Kurt," Mercedes said, looking awed, "Sounds like you found the real deal."

"Nonsense," Rachel said with a sniff. "Everybody knows that stuff like this is just a bunch of smoke and mirrors. She must have seen the assignment on you somewhere."

"Rachel, I just told that I hadn't written it down. Where could she have seen it?"

Rachel didn't seem to have an answer to that and the three stayed silent until the ride finished. As they got off, Rachel said, "Show me where the tent is. I want to check this out for myself."

Kurt didn't want to go anywhere near the tent again, but he pointed out where it…

"Oh, she must have taken it down already," he said when he noticed the spot the tent had previously occupied was now empty.

"She got a whole tent packed up in five minutes?" Rachel said suspiciously.

"No, I'm sure she was right there," Kurt protested.

"Maybe you've been in the sun too long boy," Mercedes looked concerned, laying a hand on his forehead.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad I remembered my paper. Speaking of I'm going to have to take a rain check for tonight's girl time."

They all exchanged goodbye hugs and the girls headed to the parking lot while Kurt headed into McKinley High to use the restroom before heading home to right that paper. He was humming to himself as he washed his hands when he heard, clear as day, the voice of the woman saying again, "You don't see it now, but you will."

Kurt's eyes flew up to the mirror, but he didn't see anyone besides himself in the reflection. He whirled around and in the process slipped on a wet spot on the floor. He fell, hitting his head on the edge of the sink and knocking himself unconscious.

~888~888~

When he came to, Kurt's poor head was aching and he let out a groan. Except the fall must have messed up his vocal chords somehow, because what came out was more of a mew. Weird.

Kurt tried to check for a bump and froze when the hand he rose up to his head wasn't a hand at all.

It looked like a paw.

A fluffy, tabby kitten paw.

Kurt jumped to his feet with a screech…and promptly fell back over since he wasn't used to the two extra feet Kurt suddenly found himself with. Kurt lay on his side panting for a few minutes as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

This had to have something to do with that crazy gypsy lady, he just knew it. Very shakily Kurt got to his feet, his four feet, and looked around. He was still in the boy's restroom and by his estimation, about six inches tall. He tried walking a few steps and found that he managed quite well. As long as he just moved on instinct and didn't try to over think it he did just fine.

He was just congratulating himself on being such a fast learner when his little kitten ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. Eagerly, Kurt sprinted to the door, hoping to get their attention. Fortunately, he wasn't a very fast runner, so he hadn't made it to the door when it was suddenly flung open.

In the doorway stood Coach Sylvester, her nose looking suspiciously red. Kurt tried shouting (and ended up with a rather pitiful meow) to try and get her attention and then rather wished he hadn't when her eyes snapped to him with a glare.

"I knew it," she hissed, reaching down and grabbing him before he could move. She held him far too tightly for comfort and began walking so fast Kurt thought he might get sick. Vaguely he caught the snatches of words like, "know I'm allergic" and "deliberate plot" and "I'll get them."

Eventually she made it to the front entrance, opened the front door, and without further ado, tossed Kurt outside. It was only with the use of his cat instincts that Kurt managed to land on his feet, though it still hurt. He turned to hiss uselessly at the closed door. When he got back to normal he was definitely going to report her.

Kurt was distracted from his revenge plans by a drop of water falling on his nose. He glanced up and sure enough, ominous clouds were gathering in the sky. Within seconds it was raining hard and Kurt's fur was drenched through. He looked around for cover and spotted a few cars still in the parking lot. As quickly as possible he ran towards the nearest one, a green 2004 Honda Element in excellent condition, he noted absently.

He fit easily under the car and sat down in the middle, shivering with cold. He sniffled and wished cats could cry because is anyone deserved a good cry, it was him. In the last few hours he'd been mentally assaulted by a crazy old woman, hit his head on a sink and probably given himself a concussion, been manhandled and bodily thrown by one of his teachers, been rained on and to top it all off, he'd been. Turned. Into. A. Kitten!

Apparently, while cats couldn't cry, they were capable of yowling, which was what Kurt found himself doing, quite impressively too. He was making such a noise that he shouldn't have been surprised when someone came over to check out what was making all the racket. He couldn't tell who it was since all he could see was a pair of scruffy sneakers and the waterlogged hems of a pair of blue jeans, but he quieted down, wary after his last encounter with a person.

The feet stopped next to the car and knelt down revealing a letterman jacket and the face of…oh, Gaga, why?

"Hey there, little buddy," Karofsky said with a toothy grin. He probably ate kittens, Kurt thought bitterly. "You look kinda wet." No shit, Sherlock. "Why don't you come on out kitty," and then Karofsky reached a hand out like he actually thought Kurt would go to him. Kurt set him straight on that score with a hiss and a swipe of his claws. That got Karofsky drawing his hand back pretty darn fast.

Kurt hoped his impressive display of fierceness would send the jock packing, but instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out, oh, oh, that was meat. A turkey leg to be precise, wrapped in napkins, but Kurt could still smell the barbeque sauce. He suddenly realized that he was really hungry.

Karofsky removed the napkins and tore of a tiny bit of meat that he held out to Kurt with his fingers. Kurt didn't move. He may be hungry, but he still had his pride and there was no way in hell he was eating out of Karofsky's hands.

"Gonna play hard to get, huh?" Karofsky chuckled, reaching out to set the meat down about a foot in front of Kurt. He hesitated, but eventually his hunger won out and he crawled forward until he could reach the meat. And oh, it had been worth it. The meat was so juicy and delicious as Kurt chewed it down, and when he finished he realized there was another little piece just a couple inches in front of him. And when he ate that piece, another one magically appeared.

So distracted was Kurt by the deliciousness of the meat, that he didn't realize Karofsky was slowly moving the meat closer and closer to himself until something heavy was thrown over Kurt and he felt himself being picked up again.

He was juggled around, though not roughly, for a few seconds until his legs and body were still snuggly wrapped up, but his head was poking out of what appeared to be Karofsky's letterman jacket.

Kurt tried to get away, but he could barely move. All he could do was stare up in horror at the now much bigger boy's face, completely at his mercy.

"I've got you now, my pretty" Karofsky said in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through the Eyes of a Kitten 2/?  
>Author: tastykaromel<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, even the computer this was written on belongs to my boyfriend.<br>Summary: Through strange and bizarre means that the author is too lazy to fully explain, Kurt is turned into a kitten. Yeah, you read that right.  
>AN: Written for the Other: Animal box in my au bingo card. Huge thanks to everyone who commented on my first chapter. You all totally made my day! *snuggles* This one's for you!

Kurt shivered uncontrollably. It wasn't from cold, in fact, he was actually quite warm. Karofsky's letterman jacket was still wrapped snug around him and the car's heater had been cranked up. No, Kurt's shaking was strictly from fear.

Not only has he been changed into a kitten without any idea how turn back into a boy, but he's now being held captive by his most hated enemy, second only to polyester blends and broken espresso machines. To top it all off, Kurt has just remembered that everybody thinks he's spending the night with Mercedes and Rachel. Everybody, that is, except Mercedes and Rachel who think he's at his home writing his paper which means no one is going to notice he's missing for at least 16 hours. That would be more than enough time for Karofsky to do horribly despicable, tortury things to Kurt's poor, defenseless, kitten body and get rid of the evidence without anyone being any the wiser.

Seriously, Kurt thinks he must have been an ax murderer in a previous life time to have to deal with this kind of karma.

To make matters worse, whenever he's shaking gets too bad, Karofsky will bring one hand down from the steering wheel and scratch Kurt behind his left ear. And, ok, that might have been really weird when Kurt was still in his boy body, but as a cat? It feels really frickin' awesome. Which means that without Kurt making a conscious decision, he will stop shaking and start _purring_. Yeah, that's right, purring at the hands of his would be tormentor like some lovesick, well, kitten.

Clearly, Karofsky may seem like a dumb hamhock, but he knew a plenty of ways to distract Kurt from his horrible fate.

Finally, the car came to a stop and Karofsky killed the engine. Kurt tensed up again, knowing that it could only be a matter of minutes before he found out what exactly his captor planned to do with him. Karofsky opened the car door and Kurt had half a second when he thought he could wriggle out of the letterman jacket and escape before Karofsky scooped him up and the opportunity was lost.

Kurt would give the jock this, he knew how to carry Kurt better them Sylvester had. Karofsky was holding Kurt secure enough that he didn't feel like he was going to be dropped, but not so tight that he felt squished. Karofsky moved Kurt around a bit as he got his keys out and opened the door, but other than that he held Kurt perfectly steady. When he opened the door they were greeted by a squeal that hurt Kurt's sensitive ears and from around the corner came a little girl who looked about five-years-old.

"Davey!" she cried as she barreled into Karofksy's legs, causing him to stumble a little.

"Easy there, Lindsey," Karofsky said. "You have to be quiet, okay? You're scaring him."

"Scaring who?" the little girl, Lindsey, asked.

Karofsky knelt in front of her. "I'll show you, but you have to promise to be quiet."

Lindsey put a finger to her mouth, miming a shushing gesture as she tried to stifle her giggles. Very slowly, Karofsky held out the bundle of Kurt and jacket as though in offering to the little girl. She gave a gasp of excitement, "A kitty!" She reached out to grab Kurt with her grubby little hands, but Karofsky stopped her before she could.

"No, no, you have to be gentle or you'll scare him." Sure enough, Kurt hadn't even noticed but he'd shrunk back into Karofsky's arms as if he actually thought Karofsky was safer than this little girl.

Karofsky took Lindsey's hand and guided it to the top of Kurt's head, running it across his fur, "See, gently." Karofsky let her have her hand back and for a few seconds Kurt reveled in the attention.

And then the brat pulled his ear!

Kurt hissed and made a snap for the offending hand. He missed by a long shot, but the little she-devil started wailing as if Kurt had gouged her. Karofsky pulled Kurt back instantly and Kurt was sure he was going to get it now for 'hurting' Karofsky's baby sister, but to his surprise the anger in Karofsky's eyes weren't directed at Kurt, but at his sister.

"Lindsey!" he admonished. "I told you to be gentle."

"David," came a new voice from down the hall and Kurt recognized Karofsky's dad from that time in Coach Sylvester's office. "What have I told you about yelling at your sister?"

"I wasn't yelling-," Karofsky started, but Lindsey interrupted.

"Daddy, the kitty bit me!" she cried, running to grab at her dad's leg.

"He did not," Karofsky snapped. "And he only tried because you pulled his ear."

Mr. Karofsky gave a much put upon sigh, "David, we've talked about you bringing home strays."

Kurt could feel Karofsky stiffen at those words. "I know Dad, but it's raining so hard and he's just a kitten, he could get sick. I promise, it's just for the night. I'll take him to the Humane Society first thing in the morning before school." Mr. Karofsky didn't react to his son's words for several seconds, but eventually he nodded.

"Alright, but keep it in your room. You know how your mother's allergies act up." Mr. Karofsky then turned his attention to Lindsey and Karofsky made a quick retreat. Karofsky headed up a flight of stairs and turned into a room on the right.

The room was clearly Karofsky's bedroom. The posters of hockey players covering the walls and the football pads lying on the floor made it evident, but Kurt was surprised to see several rows of books like _Celtic Warrior_ and _Modern Poetry_. Previously, Kurt hadn't even been 100% sure that the jock knew how to read.

Another thing that looked out of place was a large cage sitting on top of Karofsky's dresser. Kurt gave a mew of surprise when a furry head suddenly popped into view.

Oh, that was just too rich. If Kurt was capable of laughing in his new form he would have been rolling on the floor because apparently big, tough Karofsky owned a fuzzy, white bunny rabbit.

Karofsky noticed Kurt's interest in the rabbit and he carried Kurt over to the dresser. "You want to see Peter? You'll like him I think; he's really friendly." Karofsky held Kurt up to the wires of the cage so he and the rabbit were nose to nose.

The two sniffed each other curiously, Peter's little pink nose wriggling like crazy and Kurt trying to sort out the smells that he wasn't used to being able to smell. After a few seconds, Karofsky turned away and carried Kurt over to the bed, sitting him down on the blue covers. Kurt had the insane thought that the world must really hate him if it took him turning into a kitten to get into another boy's bed before Karofsky's voice broke in.

"Ok, I'm going to let you out of the jacket now. Try not to freak out on me." Karofsky unwrapped the jacket slowly and Kurt set his unsteady feet (paws?) on the bed. He was glad he could move around again, but wasn't really sure what to do with his new freedom. After coming to Kurt's defense in the hallway earlier, it didn't seem as likely that Karofsky planned on doing something unspeakable to Kurt and the distance from the bed to the floor seemed a lot farther than Kurt was used to, so instead of making a run for it, he sat down to watch Karofsky with wary eyes.

Karofsky smiled when Kurt didn't run away and he reached out with careful fingers that Kurt instinctively flinched away from. The fingers didn't come any closer after that, staying hovered in the air in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt gave the fingers his most disdainful look and hoped they translated well into his new cat eyes. It must not have because Karofsky just sat there patiently, seeming to not have any problems with Kurt's disinterest.

Well, he could just stay there until his body atrophied for all Kurt cared. Except, kittens didn't seem quite as adept at holding still as Kurt was used to; as he sat there, Kurt could feel himself wanting to get up and move about, his tail starting to twitch restlessly.

Karofsky's hand still smelled like barbeque sauce from the turkey leg and Kurt had to admit it was divine, like the most decadent cologne. He found he wanted to be closer to it and he edged forward, nose going crazy over the scent. He was so close, his whiskers were brushing Karofsky's hand and that heady aroma was flooding his senses, he could practically taste it…

Wow – just wow.

Apparently, in addition to lacking the ability to laugh or cry or sit still, kittens also lacked any sense of shame. At least, Kurt was blaming this on his kitten instincts; because that was the only way he would be able to live with himself. He could already hear the approach of the scolding he was going to have to give himself, even as his tongue rasped against Karofsky's fingers, desperately searching for every last trace that delicious barbeque sauce.

Kurt knew that afterwards he would just die of embarrassment, but for right now he was simply enjoying himself too much. Of course, this only lasted while Karofsky was holding still. When the jock chuckled and scooped Kurt up, he immediately went back on red alert. But Karofsky just brought Kurt up and, honest to Gaga, _cuddled_ Kurt into his chest and dropped a kiss to the tip of one of Kurt's furry ears.

"There, was that so hard? I knew you could be friendly." Karofsky said and Kurt could feel the rumble of the words vibrate through his body. Finally, Karofksy set him back on the bed and stood up.

"Oh, I've just thought of some stuff you're going to need. Wait here and be good, ok? I'll be right back." Karofsky closed the door carefully behind him, leaving Kurt alone to die of mortification in peace.

Kurt flopped onto his side in a perfectly justified and not at all overly dramatic way and buried his face in Karofsky's blankets. He couldn't believe he'd sunk to such an unbelievable low. The only comfort he could take from this was that he couldn't see how his situation could possibly get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few minutes, but eventually Kurt was able to drag himself away from his mortification for long enough to remember that Karofsky had finally left him alone and if he was going to get a chance to escape, this would be it.

However, when Kurt made it to the edge of the bed and saw what an awfully long way down it was he decided he might be better off just chilling on the bed. Not because he was scared of the jump or anything, that would be ridiculous. No, he just decided that his best option would be to stay where he was.

After all, if Karofsky hadn't tried to pull out his whiskers or tie cans to his tail or something else befitting the bully's MO yet, then chances were he probably wasn't going to. Besides, Kurt reasoned, where would he even go once he got off the bed? Karofsky had closed the door behind him and even if Kurt could get out, he had no idea where Karofsky lived. He would be just another of Lima's strays, wandering aimlessly through the streets and would probably end up getting run over by a car.

Kurt lay back down on the bed, curling in on himself and sniffing piteously at his supposed fate. No, the best thing to do right now was stay with Karofsky until this situation fixed itself. Kurt didn't have the smallest clue how he could do anything so he had to hope that the spell or curse or whatever came with a time limit.

Kurt tried to recall everything the gypsy lady had said, hoping a hint might pop out of her cryptic words. Kurt remembered they'd been talking about his true love and Kurt hadn't really believed her and then she said, "You can't see it now, but you will." And then Kurt had heard the words again in the bathroom right before he'd been turned into a kitten.

So that had to be important somehow, but Kurt couldn't see how it would help him get back to normal. Did Kurt have to see something in order to change back? That would make sense, but what was he supposed to see? Whatever it was, Kurt was willing to bet that Karofsky's dirty laundry wasn't it. And that was all Kurt could see; just stray clothes and hockey posters and, oh hey, Karofsky was back.

Kurt scrambled to his feet to see what Karofsky had brought back. He wasn't able to get a good look however before Karofsky knelt down on the floor out of Kurt sight. Kurt moved to the edge of the bed but he still couldn't see anything around Karofsky's broad back. He gave a yowl of annoyance at being ignored and Karofsky turned his head Kurt's way.

"What's the matter, buddy? Can't you get off the bed?" Karofsky asked with a teasing grin. Kurt huffed and eyed the floor again. Ok, technically, Kurt knew that that cat's always landed on their feet, but he could still remember the shock of pain that had shot through his bones when Sylvester had thrown him and he had no interest in experiencing it again.

So instead Kurt mewed piteously, appealing to this unlikely fondness Karofsky appeared to have for pitiful things. Not that Kurt _was _pitiful, but if he needed to play the part to get Karofsky to do his bidding, well, let it never be said that Kurt Hummel didn't know how to act.

Sure enough, Karofsky played right into his hand, er, paw; standing up and moving towards the bed, his teasing grin softening into a fond one. He picked Kurt up gently and Kurt allowed a purr to escape as Karofsky petted him, paying particular attention to the sensitive spot behind his ears and under his chin.

Kurt should have known it was a trap.

Karofsky sat him down in a tray that was filled with small, gray, pebbly things that were difficult to stand on. Kurt couldn't figure out what it was until Karofsky said, "Come on buddy, you got to get used to going here. Dad will flip his shit if you have an accident on the new carpet."

Oh. Hell. To. The. No.

Kurt fled from what he now realized was a _litter box_. He made it halfway to the bed before Karofsky snatched him up.

"No, we'll play after you go potty," Karofsky said Kurt yowled in objection, but of course the jock chose this issue to be firm on. "Just go potty and then I'll get you something to eat."

Kurt sat his little bottom down and sulked. There was no way he was going to the bathroom in a litter box and he absolutely wasn't going while Karofsky was watching him. The worst part was that now that the subject had been brought up, Kurt realized that he actually did have to go really bad.

He meowed imploringly. If Karofsky just went away for a few minutes he could maybe handle the indignity of using a litter box. Amazingly, it seemed like Karofsky was some sort of cat whisperer because he said, "What's wrong? Are you feeling shy?"

Kurt meowed several times in quick succession, hoping Karofsky would get the hint.

"Geeze, you're prissy," Karofsky said, pushing the litter box into the closet and behind the door. Kurt wanted to be affronted about the prissy comment, but he was too happy that he's actually been able to communicate with the jock. He spent a minute or so scratching at the litter to psych himself up. Finally, he had to just squat down and let nature take over.

Feeling unexpectedly proud of himself, Kurt walked back out with his head held high. Then Karofsky was scooping him up and praising him for pissing in the closet.

Yeah, that was weird.

But Kurt tolerated Karofsky's cooing if only because he knew food was coming. The boy settled on the bed with Kurt in his lap. He opened a tubberware container, releasing a waft of…_oohh, _that was tuna.

Kurt had never been a big fan of tuna; but suddenly it seemed like the most delicious thing ever, even better then the barbeque earlier. Karofsky set the container down in front of him and Kurt forgot himself a little bit, diving in head first and scarfing it down. Karofsky chuckled behind him and ran a hand down his back, saying, "Easy, easy, it's not going to sprout legs and run off on you."

Kurt tried to slow down, really he did, but every instinct in him was saying to keep chugging away until it was all gone and there was nothing left to do except lick the bottom of tub in hopes of more appearing. Karofsky pulled it away and rubbed the underside of Kurt's neck, "Wow, you were hungry, weren't you? Wait here and I'll go get you some water."

He set Kurt on the floor and went into the adjacent bathroom. Kurt could see him washing the container and he came back with it full to the brim with clear water. Kurt managed to be a little neater lapping up the water and when he was done he sat back feeling full and satisfied. The only thing that Kurt thought would make the moment better would be if Karofsky came and scratched him behind the ears.

Only the jock seemed to have chosen that moment to stop his hovering. He was flipping through his shelf of DVDs and ignoring Kurt completely. Kurt huffed at the nerve and stalked over to remind Karofsky of his priorities. Any other cat would have rubbed against the boy's ankles, but Kurt preferred the more direct approach.

He sat down on Karofsky's left foot.

The idiot just looked down at him with that doopy grin and said, "Want to watch a movie with me, buddy?" before slipping his foot out from under Kurt's bottom and moving to the TV without any petting, _at all._ Of course, Kurt couldn't scowl, but it would have been useful right now. If Karofsky was going to go against character and be strangely sweet and attentive, then he should be that way all the time instead of showering Kurt with affection and then just going off to watch a movie.

The jerk had started the DVD by the time Kurt was finished with his indignant, internal fury and was now laying down on his bed. The movie was clearly something lame with lots of mindless shooting and explosions and Karofsky's time would be much better spent paying attention to Kurt, he just needed to be reminded of that fact.

Kurt yowled yet again, if he wasn't careful he was going to strain his vocal chords. All that got him was Karofsky leaning over the side of the bed to say, "Don't give me that, if you want on the bed you're going to have to get up here yourself." Kurt yowled in protest, trying to put as much accusation as possible into it.

"No, you've got to learn to take care of yourself. You're going to the shelter tomorrow and I won't be there to help you with every little thing." Karofsky patted the blankets beside him. "Come on, it's not that high, you can do it."

Kurt huffed, but he backed up, judging the distance. He made a running leap for the edge of the bed and made it, literally, by the tips of his claws. He scrambled the rest of the way up, a bit undignified, but proud of his accomplishment. Karofsky was too apparently, giving him lots of praises and multiple kisses over his face and ears. Kurt was surprised by how comfortable that was, still a little embarrassing of course, but nice.

Kurt tried to distract himself from the strange feelings by focusing on the movie and was pleased to see that it was _X-Men Origins: Wolverine._ It was a testosterone infused action flick, but it had hunky Hugh Jackman in it who showed off his muscles a lot.

Kurt purred in approval.

Karofsky chuckled and said, "Does this meet with your approval? Can you keep a secret precious? I think Wolverine is kind of hot."

Kurt mewed in shock, whipping his head around to stare at Karofsky with wide eyes. Had the jock really just come out to him? Karofsky looked a little shell-shocked himself and he took a few deep breaths before saying, "Wow, that's the first time I've said that out loud."

Kurt laid a paw on Karofsky's forearm and for the first time wished he was in human form, not so that he could get away from the jock, but so that he could pull him closer. Karofsky responded with a smile that was only a little bit shaky and laid back against the headboard, saying, "Ok, that wasn't so bad, now if only I could tell someone who might actually respond," as he placed Kurt on top of him.

"You know Kurt probably thinks Wolverine is hot too. Clearly he likes men all ripped and shit." Kurt was so surprised to finally hear his real name after five hours of pet names that it took him a moment to really process what had just been said. And even then it wasn't what was said that confused him because, _hello_, you'd have to be brain-dead or a -0.2 on the Kinsey scale not to think Jackman was smokin', but the way this fact was said.

Like it had been ripped from a dark, secret place in Karofsky's chest, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

"I could work out every day for the rest of my life and I would never have a body like that," Karofsky continued. "So, really, I need to get over this stupid crush and find something better to focus on." Kurt perked up his ears. Crush? Who did Karofsky have a crush on? But instead of obliging Kurt with an answer, Karofsky just sighed and said, "Jesus, how pathetic is this, pouring out my woes to a kitten? Oh well, who cares what he thinks, no matter how pretty he is. At least I know you'll always love me. I can tell you like your men with a bit of belly, don't you, buddy?"

As Kurt curled up on Karofsky's stomach he had to admit this was true. Washboard abs were pretty to look at, but there was nothing better than being able to cuddle comfortably. The jock was soft and warm and soon, Kurt found himself drifting off to sleep with the sound of shouts from the TV and the feel of Karofsky's rhythmic breathing beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was awakened from his peaceful sleep by Karofsky jostling him. He was lifted from his warm, comfortable spot on Karofsky's stomach and laid back down on the bed. The sheets were warm, but not quite as comfortable as the jock had been and Kurt let out a yowl of protest that ended up being more of a yawn.

Karofsky scratched him behind the ears in a mollifying gesture before going into the bathroom. Kurt tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't manage more than a half-awake drowse. Giving up he stood up to stretch and, wow, cats really had a benefit over humans in that regard. His spine seemed to be specifically designed to elongate itself all the way down to the tip of his tail.

When he was finished, Kurt sat up and looked around the room, wondering what he should do now. Karofsky was still in the bathroom and from the sound of it he was taking a shower so Kurt would have to entertain himself for a while.

Jumping off the bed, Kurt began exploring the room. At first, he felt a little guilty about snooping through other boy's stuff, but then he remembered he was a kitten and kittens had lots of nosy, curiosity instincts that needed to be satisfied. Kurt couldn't be held responsible, right?

It's not like there was that much to find anyway. Kurt found out that Karofsky had pretty typical, teenage-boy taste in movies, but surprisingly atypical taste in books. He seemed to have a personal vendetta against doing laundry because every pile of clothes Kurt came across made him wrinkle up his little kitten nose. He thought he struck pay dirt when he found a box buried under the jock's bed, but it turned out it just held a bunch of grade-school style craft projects. It was a little odd that Karofsky would hold on to that sort of thing, instead of his mom or something, but it wasn't nearly as juicy as a porn collection.

Once his reconnaissance of the room had been completed, Kurt sat down in the middle of the floor and wondered what he should do now. It was then he realized that the door to the bathroom hadn't been closed all the way and there was steam coming out from the small crack.

It took some effort, doors were apparently quite heavy for kittens, but Kurt managed to nose the door open enough for him to squeeze into the bathroom. Once inside, Kurt wished his hard work would have had a bigger pay off, but the bathroom seemed to be rather boring. Unlike, his bedroom, Karofsky kept the floor of the bathroom clean. There wasn't anything within Kurt's reach for him to nose through and his attempts to open the cabinet under the sink are met with only frustration and a sore paw.

He was about to leave before all the humidity did any damage on his hair, er, fur, when his name came from behind the shower curtain. Kurt glanced up to see if Karofsky had spotted him, but the curtain was still closed and besides, Karofsky didn't know that the kitten he'd taken possession of was, in fact, Kurt.

Kurt moved closer to the shower, intent on figuring out this mystery, when Karorfsky said his name again. Only he didn't so much say it as – moan it? Kurt crinkled his nose in confusion and studied the jock's shadow through the curtain. He could just make out Karofky's form, slightly hunched over and one arm jerking oddly and…oh…_oh…_and then Karofsky was moaning Kurt's name again.

And, yes, technically Kurt no longer possesses the ability to blush, but his entire body heated up at that single word. Kurt wasn't sure what one did when confronted with this situation. Emily Post didn't have any advice on what to do when you found you're once arch-enemy masturbating in the shower, while moaning your name, while you were in the form of a kitten. So Kurt just sort of stood there in an awkward, frozen sort of way, until the shower curtain suddenly moved and, terrified that Karofsky was going to catch him watching like some pervy, peeking-tom kitten, Kurt turned and fled out the door.

He skittered to a halt once he was under the bed and safely hidden behind Karofsky's box of childhood mementos and it was there that Kurt allowed himself a small mental breakdown. After rolling around for a minute in abject horror, Kurt forced a few deep breaths into his lungs and tried to take stock of the situation.

Okay, so Karofsky jerked off while thinking about Kurt. This was so not a big deal. Every guy jerked off to fantasies and why shouldn't Karofsky be thinking about Kurt. As Mercedes always told him, Kurt was damn fine and that hamhock would be lucky to have him.

Kurt's rational thinking was shot to pieces when the bathroom door opened and Karofsky stepped out. Kurt stood frozen in his hiding spot and watched with wide eyes as Karofsky's bare feet moved across the room to his dresser. He let slip a tiny mew of distress or embarrassment or _something _when a towel dropped to the floor and Kurt realized Karofsky must be naked right now.

He didn't stay that way for long though as Kurt watched him put one leg and then the other into a pair of plain grey boxer shorts. Then the feet moved across the room and after a couple moments Karofsky called out, "Where are you, buddy?" Kurt would have thought that being this small would give him an advantage when it came to hiding, but apparently not as it only took Karofsky about two minutes to find him.

And then there was the oh, so awkward moment when the jock wrapped his entire fucking hand around Kurt's body and pulled him out into the harsh light of reality and god, was that the hand Karofsky had just been jerking off with? Jerking off to thoughts of Kurt with?

Karofsky, clearly oblivious to Kurt's inner turmoil, simply held him close, stroking his fur absently in the silence. Eventually, Kurt thought he might be able to put the whole embarrassing mess behind him, but of course, the jock had to ruin that.

Karofsky lay out on the bed and lifted Kurt above his head, looked straight into Kurt's eyes and said, "Have you ever wanted something so badly, but it was completely out of your reach and you have no one to blame but yourself for ruining whatever chances you may have had?"

Karofsky's voice was sad, but also serious like he actually expected Kurt to answer and all Kurt could do was blink owlishly since he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Karofsky was talking about him and it was just as well that he couldn't speak because, really, how was a guy supposed to respond to something like that?

After a couple seconds, Karofsky sighed and lay Kurt back on his chest. "God, when did my life get so pathetic I had to pour out my love life woes to a cat?" And for one aching moment, Kurt wished he wasn't a kitten, not for the normal reasons, but simply so he could pull this sad boy into his arms and hold him close. After a moment of indecision, Kurt wriggled out from Karofsky hand crawled quickly up the boy's chest so he could quickly nuzzle the exposed neck in comfort. It was a spur of the moment decision and as soon as he'd done it, Kurt lost his nerve, scampering away to hide under the covers in embarrassment.

He might as well have not bothered though since Karofsky just laughed and pulled him back out, "Awe, you giving me kisses, buddy?" and placed him on the pillow.

"You better sleep there so I don't accidently squish."

And because Kurt really didn't want to be squished, and for that reason alone, he stayed put and let the other boy curl an arm around him. Just as he felt himself drifting off, Kurt placed a paw on his companion's wrist and thought, _Goodnight, Dave._

,_ _

|\\_,-~/

/ _ _ | ,-.

( ) / ,-'

\ _t_/-._( (

/ `. \

| _ \ |

\ \ , / |

|| |-_\_ /

((_/`(_,-'

Kurt woke up, feeling warm and secure with his head pillowed on Dave's shoulder and he was surprised to note how safe he felt. He arched his back and then gasped as his suddenly larger body tipped over the edge of the bed. He scrambled a little to get his bearings and once he got settled, he realized that he'd woken up back in his correct body.

Kurt took several deep breaths as gratitude-driven adrenaline coursed through his body. Once he'd calmed down, he took stock of the situation. He was still dressed, thank goodness, and Dave was miraculously still asleep, despite the noise Kurt had made. So he could just walk out before the Karofsky family woke up and it certainly would be much easier to not have to explain how he got in Dave's room.

But something stilled Kurt's hand before he opened the door and he looked back at Dave before leaving. The jock really was different from everything he was expecting. He wished there was some way he could thank Dave for everything he'd done in the past day, but Kurt couldn't think of anything, so he just left.

It turned out Kurt's house was only a few blocks from Dave's and he was able to get back and take a shower before the rest of the Hummel-Hudson household woke up. He spent the rest of the morning doing normal tasks, or rather trying to, since he couldn't seem to concentrate without his thoughts turning back to his unexpected caretaker.

By early afternoon, Kurt had pretty much given up on getting anything productive done. He thought a walk might clear his head, so he went out and ended up taking the route back to Dave's house. Kurt wasn't planning on talking to Dave, he'd just picked a direction and started walking, but about halfway between his house and Dave's he passed by a park and was surprised to see Dave sitting on one of the swings, looking rather dejected.

Kurt stood there for nearly a full minute before he worked up the courage to go over. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal. He was just going to talk with his tormentor/rescuer/secret admirer? Yeah, people probably did that all the time.

"Hey," he said and then wanted to facepalm himself for such a lame greeting. Hey? Really? That was the best he could come up with? He soldiered bravely on though, "Nice day, isn't it?" God, someone just duck tape his mouth now, please.

Dave blinked at Kurt a couple times before looking around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked, when he saw that they were the only people in the park.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm looking for a kitten, actually," Dave said, blushing a little and Kurt's eyes widened.

"A kitten?" he managed to squeak out.

Dave must have thought Kurt was making fun of the situation because he scowled and said, "Don't laugh, he got out last night and now I can't find him anywhere. I'm worried something bad may have happened to him."

Kurt coughed to regain his bearings, "Was it a little, brown tabby, by chance?"

Dave jumped up as though electricity had been shot through him, "Yes, yes, that's him. Kurt, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I found him on the side of the road and took him to the shelter."

"Oh, thank god," Dave exclaimed, suddenly throwing his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. "Thank you, I was so worried."

Kurt blinked in surprise, but figured, what the hell, and moved to hug Dave back, but before he could Dave released him just as quickly as he'd grabbed him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump you like that. I was just, really happy, you know?"

"Its fine," Kurt said hastily and then they just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well, I should probably go," Dave said and Kurt had to do something to make him stay so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Rabbits!"

Dave blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Um, I read somewhere that people who like cats also like rabbits. Is that true?"

"Well, I do have a rabbit," Dave said hesitantly.

"Oh – that's great." More awkward silence, this time broken by Kurt, "Could I see him?"

Dave looked completely confused now, but after a couple seconds he said, "If you really want to."

"Excellent," Kurt beamed and headed in the direction of Dave's house. Within a few steps, Dave caught up with him and he said, "How do you know the way to my house?"

Kurt stumbled a little, mind racing, "I guess this just felt like the right way." It was a lousy excuse, but Dave seemed to buy it. He didn't question it at any rate and Kurt fell a little in love with that easy acceptance. Impulsively, Kurt slipped his hand into the crook of Dave's elbow and said, "So, this kitten and I only had a few minutes together. Was he as special as he seemed?"

Dave's eyes look like they're about to fall out of his head as he stares down at where Kurt's hand rests, "Uh, yeah, he was pretty awesome. He had a lot of layers and sometimes he seemed kind of crazy, but I think deep down he was cool."

Kurt grinned and squeezed his hand a little, "I'm sure he thought the same about you."


End file.
